Did I Mention
by Aintzane411
Summary: Not once has the story of the Battle of Hogwarts been told from Fred Weasley's point of view. Sure, he wasn't there for the entire thing, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a story of his own! ABANDONED


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am not a blue-eyed blonde like our wonderful J.K. is...

**A/N:** REVIEW!!! I'm considering this to be a one-shot unless you click that wonderful button at the bottom of this page and leave me a comment!! Please and thank you!

**Semi-In-Depth Summary:** Never has the story of the Battle of Hogwarts been told from Fred Weasley's point of view. Sure, he wasn't exactly there to witness it all, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his own story!

* * *

"_Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking, Perce!" I shouted as the Death Eater I was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. I looked at Percy with glee._

"_You actually _are _joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were–"_

_The air exploded. That's all I remember._

_

* * *

  
_

The last thing I remember is being amazed at my older brother joking and laughing with us. At least I died with a smile on my face. I was, still am, really, disappointed that I never got to finish the joke.

Did I mention? Did I mention what happened after I died? Did I? Well, I'm not quite sure what happened, myself, either. I remember not finishing my joke. And then I died, and then I appeared at these crossroads. It was almost like Apparating.

I stood there for who knows how long. Waiting. For what, I don't know. For someone to come along, to point me in the right direction. I didn't know. It was a country road, just dirt and gravel. Nothing to see for miles. Strangely, I found myself thinking, _Colin would like to take a picture of this._ I don't know why.

I stood there for who knows how long. After a while, I sat down on the ground. I think I fell asleep at one point. I just curled up on the cold, hard ground and slept. But it wasn't cold or hard at all. I think that's just part of death.

Soon, I woke up, and there before me was a signpost. Just a simple stick of wood stuck in the ground with boards nailed to it. I stood to get a better look. Each board pointed towards each of the four roads. Two read, "Home," while the others read, "Onwards." I didn't know what to pick. I didn't know.

Did I mention? Did I mention how I finally chose? Did I? I decided I wanted to go home and get out of this mess. But there were two streets labeled "Home," weren't there? Well, I did eenie meeie miney moe… It's that simple.

I ended up going down the left "Home" road. I walked and walked, but astoundingly didn't get thirsty, hungry, or tired. It wasn't long before the crossroads had disappeared from sight. The sun never moved in the sky. I guess it's another part of being dead.

I don't know how long it took, but I finally reached a wall. Just a wall sitting in the middle of nowhere. It stretched from left to right as far as I could see. Each stone was perfectly flush with the others. I pressed my left cheek to the wall and looked down it to my right. I couldn't see a single imperfection.

The only blemish in this grand barricade was a door, right in front of me. I turned the knob and walked through.

* * *

I found myself at Hogwarts. It looked so different from when I had last seen it. There weren't any crumbled walls, no fires, no Death Eaters dueling with members of the Order. It was… Peaceful…

I didn't understand at first. How could they have fixed the building so fast? I turned to my right and found myself standing next to the hourglasses containing the rubies, sapphires, topazes, and emeralds that represented House Points. Ravenclaw was winning at 49, which meant it was the beginning of term.

_But how? _I asked myself. The battle took place mid-term. Had I gone back in time? Forward? I seemed to get my answer when a bell rang. Students dressed in black robes with trimmings of their house colors flooded the corridor. They were headed for the Great Hall. Lunch, I guessed from the position of the sun in the window.

There was a great commotion around me. I looked around for one of my friends and/or siblings to ask what was going on. I didn't recognize a single person. I reached out to tap the nearest student on the shoulder. I gasped when I realized what had happened. The student jumped back from the cold feeling that shot from his shoulder to his hand as my finger passed straight through his shoulder.

I held my hand up to the light and then I understood. Did I mention? Did I mention I'm a ghost?

* * *

**A/N:** Again, please review! This fanfic depends on it! If not, I will be stuck at the crossroads like dear old Fred here!


End file.
